facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky
' Chucky '''is the main antagonist of the ''Child's Play ''franchise. Serial killer Charles Lee Ray transferred his soul into a Good Guy Doll. In the first three films, he looks like a normal doll, but in the last three, he is covered in scars and stitches. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a full grown man. He tried to transfer his soul into other victims to escape his doll form as well as get his revenge on people. He also kills anyone in his way and framing the survivors of each film for his own murders. History Before Chucky this is all false do not trust site i know becase o wached movie and all of this is falseCharles Lee Ray was born to a single mother, who was a dwarf. He never met his father, but his mother would refer to him as a "big rat". She did not like normal sized people which Charles became increasingly aware of as he got older. He was frequently bullied in school for his mother being a dwarf and his home life became abusive when Charles did not remain small like his mother. At age 13, Charles became fed up with his mother's constant physical and emotional abuse so he strangled her. He put her body in a trash bag and buried her in a nearby park. He was soon caught for his crime and was sent to juvenile Hall. Charles became a Serial Killer and was known as the Lakeshore Strangler. He murdered numerous people such as Vivian Van Pelt who he strangled and drowned to steal her $5000 to $6000 to ring. On November 9 1988, Charles Lee Ray was being chased down the street by Detective Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire his gun at him, fatally injuring Charles. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, Charles quickly uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy Doll. The resulting explosion from a lightning bolt broke through the skylight of the store which launched Norris through the store, after which he finds Charles' body and the murderer is presumed dead. Invading Andy's Life The doll then was stolen by a man who later sold it to Karen as a last-minute birthday gift for her son, Andy Barclay. With the new name "Chucky" from Andy, Chucky begins a killing spree which started with Andy's aunt, Maggie Peterson, by throwing a hammer into her eye which cause her to fall out the window and fall to her death onto a car. Andy then takes Chucky to were his former partner, Eddie Caputo, is so Chucky could kill him in an act of revenge for abandoning him on the night he got killed. Chucky disconnected his house's gas line to the stove, which caused the house to explode and kill Eddie. After Eddie's death, the police confronted the Barclay family about it since Andy was there at the time of his death. As Andy explained to them that Chucky told him to go there and threatened he'll hurt him if he talked, the police believed he was mentally ill and took him to a mental asylum. Chucky soon confronted his voodoo instructor, John Bishop. John explained to him that he is becoming more Human within that body so Chucky demanded to get out of his body, which John refused to do as he wanted to stop him. Chucky managed to find a voodoo on John which he tortured. John gave up and said the only way to get out of the body is to use soul transfer on the first person who Chucky told his "secret" to which was Andy. Chucky went to hunt him down at the mental asylum and discovered Andy was trying to escape but was stopped by a doctor there. Chucky stabbed the doctor to knock him down and then killed him by electrocuting him to death with a Zapper Helmet. Andy escaped to his house and Chucky followed him, then knocked him out with a baseball bat. Chucky attempted soul transfer but was stopped by Karen and Andy then lit him on fire. Though Chucky survived and then tried to get to Andy with his Knife but was proceeded to be shot apart by Mike Norris, Mike then finally killed Chucky by shooting him in the heart. Child's Play 2 Two years after the Chucky incident, Andy has been moved to a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. Due to the bad publicity, Play Pals (creators of the Good Guy Dolls) decide to rebuild Chucky to check for faults, resulting in his ressurection and the demise of a worker there. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, killing the man who drove him there with a plastic bag. Chucky began a second killing spree. Chucky invaded Andy's orphanage and destroyed the other Good Guy Doll, then buried him to take his place. He managed to get into Andy's School to murder his teacher to frame Andy for the murder and then return to the foster home. Chucky then murdered Andy's foster parents. Kyle soon discovered the truth as she found out the other Good Guy was destroyed. Chucky soon had Andy take them both to the Good Guy Factory where Chucky would begin his soul transfer. After failing it, he was enraged as he discovered he can't do so since he spent too much time in the body and then wanted nothing more than to kill Andy. Kyle arrived to stop Chucky by helping her foster brother. Chucky tried to chase them down in the Good Guy Factory and soon had his arm off so he could form a blade-like hand in his attempt to kill the two. Chucky eventually had his legs severed and Andy then used a machine to cover the killer doll in hot molten plastic. Chucky was presumed dead but he attacked Kyle, Kyle used a hose to fill up Chucky's melted head and then he exploded. Kent Military School In 1998, set 8 years before the previous incident, the Good Guy Dolls have been restarted after such negative publicity when the murders were committed and Andy claimed his Good Guy was the mass murderer. As the Factory is cleaned up and renovated, Chucky's remains are removed by a crane, which makes it drip blood falling into the Vat of Plastic, causing the soul of Charles Lee Ray to inhabit a brand new doll. Chucky is then given to Play Pals' CEO Sullivan to add to his toy-filled apartment. Chucky began torturing him with the toys and then finished him off by strangling him violently with a Yo-Yo. Chucky then used Sullivan's corporate files to locate Andy which was Kent Military School. Chucky mails himself there, but is instead opened by a young boy named Ronald Tyler who was interested in the doll as his only 8 years old. Chucky realizes, because he now inhabits a new body, he can instead transfer souls into him if he told Tyler his secret. Tyler is tricked into a game of "Hide the Soul" but is saved when the school's leader, Sergeant Calhoun, comes in to take Chucky away from him. Though Chucky says "I'll be back!" and then is thrown into a dumpster. Chucky screams help for the Garbage Truck Driver, who goes into the garbage, in search for the victim there. Chucky then used the crusher to kill the Garbage Man and once again to get a chance in infiltrating Kent Military School. That following night, Chucky manages to find Andy and intended to kill him for both revenge and to make sure he doesn't mess up his plan, and when Andy beats him up, Shelton appears in the room and catches them, taking Chucky away from him for his neice since her birthday's coming up. Later, Chucky escapes with Andy's help and finds Tyler, but is also discovered Kristen De Silva who puts lipstick on him. The three then escape when Colonel Cochran comes in and finds Chucky. Chucky comes alive, planning to kill him with a Knife, but he instead dies of a heart attack. The next morning, Andy tries to warn Tyler about Chucky but Tyler only believes his jealous. Later, Chucky's found out by Botnick who tries to give him an haircut but is murdered by the Killer Doll when his throat is slit by a razor. Later on, Chucky loads real bullets into the RED Team's rifles instead of paintballs for his upcoming plan. That night, Chucky blows his cover to Tyler while Andy searches for them, eventually both getting captured by the opposing team members. At the same time, Chucky takes De Silva hostage and uses her to draw the red and blue teams together. Once the trade between De Silva and Tyler occurs, the red team arrive and opens fire, shooting and killing Shelton. As the teams confront over the discovery, Chucky throws an grenade to the crowd to kill them all, in which Whitehurst leaps upon, sacrificing his life and dies to save the others. Tyler flees from Chucky, with Andy and De Silva in pursuit. Tyler and Chucky find their way into a nearby carnival when Chucky yet again captures him and steals a gun from a murdered security guard. The two go into a haunted house, followed by Andy and De Silva. Once inside, Andy and De Silva catch up to them, so Chucky shoots her in the leg, wounding her, forcing Andy to confront Chucky alone. Further inside the attraction, this is the point where Chucky unintentionally stands underneath a Grim Reaper Statue, resulting in half of his face to get sliced off. Tyler is then knocked out and left hanging attraction once Andy enters the area, and Chucky takes the chance to transfer his soul. However, halfway through, Andy blows his left arm off with his pistol and shoots him off the mountain of skulls. Once Andy reaches Tyler and wakes him, Chucky leaps on him and sends Tyler nearly over the edge, hardly hanging on. As Andy attempts to reach for him, Tyler hands him his pocket knife he gave him earlier, which he cut off Chucky's remaining hand, and then throws the doll off the edge. Chucky screams as he falls into a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning, slicing him to pieces. Once the police arrive, De Silva is taken away in an ambulance and Andy is in the backseat of a police car, leaving his and Tyler's fate unknown. A garbage collector man then picks up Chucky's remains. Tiffany Chucky's Son Revenge Powers and Abilities Chucky is skilled with killing his victims, possesses a demented yet clever mind and capable of stealth skills as he can pretend his a doll often without being detected and capable of sneaking up on his victims to kill them without them even noticing. Chucky also possesses great strength, capable of carrying around heavy (for a doll) weapons such as guns and axes, as well as great speed. Chucky is also capable of voodoo, using it to cheat death and transfer his soul successfully and perfectly into a doll to avoid death.puo Personality Chucky is thrill-seeking, sadistic, foul mouthed and has a very short temper. He also holds grudges, and never forgets when someone has crossed him. He is a relenteless hunter of victims, but if the hunting of a victim is slow going, he will divert his attention and kill others, sometimes if they threaten to expose him or just for fun. He even has a tendecy to murder people that try to help him, proving he is irredeemably evil and cannot be reasoned with. He is also rude and unappreciative to Tiffany, his loyalist henchwoman and would-be-bride, whom he sees as a pretty face and is drawn towards her because they both enjoy killing. However, their relationship is on and off, but she appears loyal to him nevertheless. Chucky also possesses a sarcastic wit, and also blurts insults at the most of random times, usually for comedic measure. Relationships Tiffany Ray Chucky and Tiffany are almost polar opposites, brought together only by their love of violence. Chucky is more hard-wearing and Tiffany is "fluffy". Tiffany claims to have loved Chucky for so long, it has made her a prisoner. She waited ten years for him, believing he would marry her, implying that had she known he "hadn't changed" she would move on. After joint acts of violence and murder, Tiffany and Chucky seem drawn together. They can obviously physically attracted to each other, even in doll bodies. However, they are prone to domestics, both having flighty tempers and being stubborn and in some different ways, demanding. Glen Chucky wants Glen to become a serial killer like him, by tricking him into killing in their "boys night out". However, Tiffany is furious at what Chucky is doing to their child, infuriating Chucky when she tells Glen that she is proud of him for not wanting to kill. Glenda Andy Barclay Weapons *'Knife: '''Chucky's most used weapon. He used many knives and used it to stab and slice up his victims. *'Axe: One of Chucky's signature weapons. He used many Axes and usually strikes his victims' in the heads with it. *'Handgun: '''Chucky used a Handgun a lot to shoot his victims to death. *'Voodoo Doll: 'Chucky once had a Voodoo Doll for his Voodoo Teacher which he tortured and killed him with. *'Plastic Bag: 'Chucky sometimes uses plastic bags to suffocate his victims. *'Grenade: 'Chucky once used a grenade to blow up a victim. *'Ruler: 'Chucky once used a Ruler to beat a teacher to death with. *'Yo-Yo: 'Chucky once used a Yo-Yo to strangle a victim. *'Nails: 'Chucky once used a lot of nails to render a victim unconsioness. *'Wire: Chucky once used wire to decapitate a victim. *'Rat Poison: '''Chucky once used Rat Poison to make a victim extremly ill which led to his death. *'Scissors: 'Chucky once used Scissors to impale a victim. Quotes *"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" *"I'm fucking infamous. I'm one of the most notorious slashers in history, and I don't wanna give that up. I am Chucky the Killer Doll and I dig it!" *"Hi, it's me Chucky. What do ya think?" *"Ok, sport, where gonna have a lil' game could Chucky says. Chucky says move you're ass." *"Who the fuck is Martha Stewart?" *"I don't have a problem with killing." *"Olly olly yax in free! Get out here ya little son of a bitch!" *"Bang. You're dead." *"Surprise. Did you miss me, Andy? I sure missed you." *"Long time no see, pal." *"Ya know what they say. You just can't keep a Good Guy down." *"There is no god." *"Presto, you're dead." *"Hi, I'm Chucky, and you're friend to the end. Hidy-ho. Ha ha ha." *"Chucky." *"You've been very naughty, Ms. Kettlewell." *"Well, John, it's been fun but I gotta go. I have a date with six year old...you have a date with death!" *"Shut up! And drive! Before I kick ya kick ya fucking teeth in!" *"Hey, wanna play?" *"You fucking should be." *"Nobody leaves me! NOBODY!" *"Give me the power I beg of you!" *"Amazing isn't it?" *"I'm new and improved." Body Count *'Vivian Van Pelt: 'Strangled and dumped into a lake. *'Daniel: 'Strangled. *'Maggie Peterson: 'Hammer thrown to the eye and then fell from a high story window onto a car. *'Eddie Caputo: 'Incinerated from the bullet-generated explosion within his house. *'John Bishop: 'Voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. *'Dr. Ardmore: 'Electrocuted to death from the Zapper Helmet. *'Worker #1: 'Electrocuted to death at the Play Pals' Manufacturing Observation Room. *'Mattson: 'Suffocated with a plastic bag inside his car. *'Ms. Kettlewell: 'Severe bludgeoning with a Ruler. *'Phil Simpson: 'Neck snap at the Simpson's Basement, when he descends upon the stairs. *'Joanne Simpson: 'Throat slit at the House after Phil's death. *'Grace Poole: 'Stabbed in the chest at the Orphonage. *'Worker #2: 'Eye crush with the Good Guy's Eye Filler Machine. *'Sullivan: 'Strangulated with Yo-Yo. *'Garbage Man: 'Crushing and machine spattered inside truck. *'Colonel Cochrane: 'Heart attack upon seeing Chucky. *'Sergeant Botnik: 'Slit throat with Razor. *'Harold "Whitehurst" Aubrey: 'Jumps on a thrown grenade by Chucky to save everybody else. *'Brett Campbell Shelton: 'Killed by one of the real bullets that Chucky inserted in the soldiers' rifles. *'Carnival's Security Guard: 'Killed possibly via gunshot. Offscreen. *'Damien Baylock: 'Removal of the chin piercing and suffocated with a pillow. *'Tiffany (Human Body): 'Electrocuted to death with a TV in the Bathtub. *'Warren Kincaid: 'Stabbed in Jesse's Van. *'Officer Norton: 'Killed inside a Police Car via explosion. *'David: 'Not killed directly by Chucky, he freaks out upon seeing him and is ran over a truck. *'RV Owners: 'Shot in the head by Chucky and/or Tiffany. Offscreen. *'Cementary's Caretaker: 'Shot in the head. *'Tiffany (Doll): 'Impaled in the stomach with a Knife. *'Tony Gardner: 'Decapitation with Tiffany using Piano Wire. *'Britney Spears: 'Ran off the road and her car explodes. *'Stan: 'Killed via saving Jeniffer and had a Knife thrown into him. *'Tiffany (Doll) Second time: 'Axe to the head. *'Glen: 'Possibly killed, from suffocation of Chucky's right arm. *'Sarah: 'Stabbed in her stomach with scissors. *'Father Frank: 'Killed via car accident after ingesting Rat Poison, poured by Chucky on his dinner. *'Jill: 'Electrocuted to death after Chucky pushes a bucket of water on the electric plug of her laptop. *'Barb: 'Stabbed in her left eye. *'Ian: 'Axe to the jaw. *'Grandmother: 'Smothered with a plastic bag. (Did not die). Deaths *'Child's Play (Human): 'Shot in the chest by Detective Mike Norris in a local Chicago toy store. *'Child's Play: 'After being burn't by Andy and shot apart by Karen, he is shot in the heart by Detective Mike Norris in Andy and Karen's home. *'Child's Play 2: 'After severly losing his right hand and his two legs, he is inflated with a pipe by Kyle and his head explodes into a bunch of pieces in the Good Guy Doll Factory. *'Child's Play 3: 'During a final fight with Andy, he is sliced to pieces after being thrown onto a propelling fan at the Carnival. *'Bride of Chucky: 'Shot to death by Jade inside his Human grave in the Hackesnack New Jersey Cemetery. *'Seed of Chucky: 'Actually does not die, despite being hacked to pieces with an Axe by Glen in a Hospital. *'Curse of Chucky: '''Shot directly in the face with a Shotgun by Andy in his home. Category:Child's Play Characters Category:Horror Movie Main Villains